Tales from the Labyrinth
Tales from the Labyrinth is a new rogue-like RPG made especially for Petit Computer. Journey through a deadly realm on a quest to reach a long lost labyrinth and claim the amazing treasure said to be found on its final floor. Fight monsters, find food to avoid starving to death, use powerful magic found in scrolls and staves and beware of lethal traps! All of the stages in the game are randomly generated so you'll get a completely unique adventure every time you play. It's a turn based strategy RPG where you'll really need all your wits about you to survive! Tales from the Labyrinth features: * 76 different items to find and use * 30 types of monster, each with different strengths and abilities * 21 types of trap each with unique effects * 30 stages to play through - will you be able to reach the end and conquer the labyrinth? Instructions Note: Tales from the Labyrinth creates a file called TFTLSAVE' to save your adventure log with your stats and also your options preferences and player name. Controls: * D-Pad: Move / Attack (note that you can not move or attack diagonally in this game) * A: Action / Confirm * B: Cancel / Skip turn / Rest * X: Open the Inventory menu on the bottom screen * Y: Search / Attempt to disarm trap * L: Turn music on/off * R: Shoot equipped arrows At the title screen you can choose to press A to start a new game, or press X to go to the options menu. There you will find options to view the intro, check the controls, change your character's name, turn the music on/off, save your adventure log and to set whether the game will prompt you to save your adventure log at game over. The goal in Tales from the Labyrinth is to advance through the 30 stages and reach the final floor of the labyrinth, where you will have to defeat the final boss in order to claim the treasure and win the game. This is a turn based game and you have as long as you need to consider your next move. The monsters will only take their turn after you take yours. In each stage you must find the exit (looks like a door) to advance to the next stage, but remember that there is no turning back! Once you go to the next stage, you can not return to the previous one. You can move and fight using the d-pad. When next to a monster, just press the d-pad in their direction to attack them with your equipped sword. Find stronger swords to deal more damage and equip shields to improve your chances of deflecting enemy attacks. As you defeat monsters you will gain experience points. Gain enough and your level will increase and so will your max HP and fighting power. You will need to eat food to survive on your journey. Your fullness is displayed at the top of the screen and decreases as you move around the stages. Eating bread will restore your fullness and enable you to survive longer. Watch out as your bread can also go rotten! If your fullness falls to zero you will begin starving to death and will lose 1 HP every turn until you either eat some more bread or your HP drops to zero and you die. Your inventory is displayed at all times on the bottom screen and can be accessed by pressing the X button. Pressing A to select an item will open a sub-menu where you can choose how to use that item. There are 8 different types of item in the game: swords, shields, arrows, rings, food, potions,staves,scrolls. You can carry a maximum of 12 items at a time. Press the B button to exit the inventory menu. Swords, shields and rings must be equipped for them to be of any use! Equipped items will have a yellow 'E' to the left of them on the inventory screen. * Swords will increase your attack power and enable you to deal more damage. * Shields increase your chances of deflecting enemy attacks. * Arrows can be shot at enemies to deal damage from a distance. * Rings can be worn and have a number of unique effects, such as increasing your strength or protecting you against freezing attacks. * Food can be eaten to restore your fullness and prevent you from starving to death. * Potions can be drank and each has a different effect, such as restoring HP or curing poison. * Staves contain magic that can be shot at enemies, for example shooting fireballs or freezing enemies on the spot. * Scrolls are single use magic items that have numerous effects such as revealing the locations of all the hidden traps in the stage or causing an explosion that damages every monster in the room. Items can be used in different ways depending on the situation. Try throwing items at monsters for different effects! You can press the Y button to search the 8 spaces around your character for hidden traps. If you find a trap, pressing the Y button again will attempt to disarm the trap. Your HP will regenerate as you move around the stages, the rate it regenerates will increase the higher your level. You can press the B button to skip your turn and stand still. Holding the B button continuously will enable your character to rest and regain HP. Beware that while you are resting the monsters will still be taking their turns! Watch out that they don't sneak up on you! If your HP falls to zero it's game over, and you will be presented with the Adventure Results screen showing your final stats and score. You only get one life in this game and every move counts, so think carefully about how to approach each situation. If it looks like you might be killed on your next turn, have a look through your inventory as you may just have an item that can help you survive! Changelog Version 1.1 *Released 18 January 2015 *Fixed a few rare crash bugs and also fixed some graphical glitches in darkness stages. Also contains other minor fixes. Version 1.0 *Initial Release 28 October 2014 Future Plans Videos and Screenshots TFTLscreen1.JPG|Explore the stages fighting monsters, collecting items and avoiding traps TFTLscreen2.JPG|The stages are randomly generated ensuring a different adventure every time the game is played TFTLscreen3.JPG|Many deadly monsters are waiting for you on your journey to the labyrinth TFTLscreen4.JPG|Your inventory and stats are displayed at all times on the bottom screen Download QR codes for version 1.1 of Tales from the Labyrinth are here: Please make sure that you scan all the QR codes for the program (29 QRs) and the 3 QRs for the graphics file. License No license applied as of now. Notes If you enjoy Tales from the Labyrinth, please try my other Petit Computer games: Repeat!, Mined Your Step!, Anaconda Attack and Jump & Jump Credits Programmed by GS __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Game Category:Strategy